Welcome to the family EJ
by Jessi'w Cullen
Summary: Que pasaria si en ves de que fuera Reneesme fuera EJ.... aquel niño tan parecido a Edward... el que Bella tanto soño
1. Chapter 1

Desclaimer: los personajes no son mios son de SM, solo la historia es mia, y la apariencia de EJ fue inventada por mi, esque no me gustaba como lo describia Bella jajaj XD

* * *

**Jacob Pov.**

Leah estaba aquí, pero no para gritarle, si no para disculparse con Bella

-¿Bella?- dijo en voz baja

-¿Qué pasa?

-Vengo a pedirte perdón… no quería gritarte el otro día, lo siento

-No importa Leah, te perdono

-Gracias

Silencio

-Bueno, ¿y que tal te fue hoy?- inquirió Bella

-Estupendo. Di una vuelta en coche y luego estuve paseando por un parque

-Suena bien

-De primera

-De pronto hizo un mohín

-¿Rose?

-¿Otra vez?- la Barbie soltó una risa nerviosa

-Creo que me bebí dos litros en la última hora- me explicó Bella

Edward y yo nos quitamos de en medio mientras Rosalie acudía para levantar a Bella del sofá y llevarla al baño

-Me dejan caminar- pidió Bella- tengo las piernas agarrotadas

-¿Estas segura?- le preguntó su marido

-Rose me sostendrá si me tropiezo, y es muy posible, porque con esta barriga no veo donde piso

Rosalie la puso de pie con sumo cuidado y no retiró las manos de los hombros de la embarazada, que alargó los brazos hacia adelante e hizo una ligera mueca de dolor

-Que bien se siente…- suspiró- Uf, estoy enorme- y era cierto: estaba tremenda. La barriga parecía un continente propio e independiente de Bella- aguanta un día mas- dijo mientras se daba unas palmaditas en el vientre

De pronto me abrumó una oleada de horrible congoja; no pude evitarlo, pero hice de tripas corazón para eliminar de mi rostro toda huella de sufrimiento. Podía ocultarla un día mas ¿no?

-De acuerdo, entonces. Yupi… Oh, no

-Bella había dejado el vaso encima del sofá, y acababa de volcarse en ese mismo momento, derramando la sangre de intenso color rojo sobre la tela blanca del asiento

A pesar de que tres manos intentaron impedirle cualquier movimiento, ella se agachó inmediatamente y alargó la mano para recogerlo

En la estancia se escuchó una débil rasgadura de lo mas extraño. Provenía del centro del cuerpo de Bella

-¡Vaya!- jadeó

Entonces Bella perdió el equlibrio y se precipitó hacia el suelo. Rosalie reacciono de inmediato y la sostuvo, impidiendo que cayera. Y su esposo también estaba allí, con las manos tendidas por si acaso. Todos había olvidado la mancha de sangre del sofá

-¿Bella?- preguntó Edward con los ojos desorbitados y las facciones dominadas por el pánico

Medio segundo después Bella gritó y vomitó un chorro de sangre. Todos la veía con pánico, incluso Leah, que aún seguía ahí

Leah Pov

Rosalie sostuvo en brazos el cuerpo de Bella, después la sostuvo Edward y subió los escalones como un bolido a el segundo piso

-Morfina- le gritó Edward a Rosalie

-Llama a Carlisle, Alice- gritó Rosalie

Jacob los siguió, se escucharon varios sonidos y después hablaron

-¿Qué ocurre Edward?- dijo Jacob

-¡Se está asfixiando!

-Debe haberse desprendido la placenta- dijo, entonces Bella solto un chillido

-¡SÁCAMELO!- gritó- ¡No puede respirar! ¡Hazlo YA!- solo se escuchaba los gritós de Bella

-La morfina…- gruño Edward

-No, no,… ¡AHORA!

Todos estaban ocupados con Bella, en ese momento llegó Alice

-¿Qué dijo Carlisle?

-Hará todo los posible por llegar, pero dudo que lo haga tan rápido, entonces se volvieron a escuchar voces del segundo piso

-Espera a que haga efecto la morfina- dijo Edward a gritos

-No hay tiempo- replicó Rosalie- el bebé se muere

Pasaron unos minutos, hubo problemas con Bella, ya que parecía que moriría, pero entonces la voz de Edward anunció al nuevo integrante de los Cullen

-EJ- susurró Edward

-Dámelo….- pidió Bella con voz rasposa- dámelo

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio

-EJ. Que… lindo… eres- entonces jadeo de dolor

A los pocos minutos Rosalie bajó con EJ, sentó en el sillón, era muy lindo… tenía su cabello lacio de color cobrizo claro que enmarcaban su rostro de querubín de mejillas redondeadas y labios llenos. Se parecía mucho a Edward

Entonces vio por encima del hombro de Rosalie y clavó la mirada en mi. Nunca había visto a un bebé concentrar la mirada de esa forma.

Tenía los ojos verdes esmeralda, no sabía de donde saco ese color, seguro eran de Edward cuando era humano. Eran hermosos

Me inundó una nueva oleada de calor, mas intensos que el de antes, pero era una nueva clase de fuego, uno que no quemaba.

Era un destello

Me sentía de la mismo forma de antes, de cuando estaba enamorada de Sam, todo era diferente, ahora el sería en centro de mi universo,ahora lo entendía. Me había llegado la impronta.

EJ.

* * *

Esto se me ocurrio ase mucho tiempo

solo ke no estaba segura de subirlo.... pero aki sta

estaba pensando en ke sea un one-shot, pero ustedes dicen si lo hago o no

byee

reviews?

PD: solo se quedara como one-shot, tal vez ...dentro de 20 años me anime a continuarlo =)

ahora si,

Bye


	2. Nota de la autora

Desclaimer: los personajes no son mios son de SM, solo la historia es mia, y la apariencia de EJ fue inventada por mi, esque no me gustaba como lo describia Bella jajaj XD

* * *

hooLa!

Les tengo malas noticias:

Este cap decidi hacerlo un one-shot ya que no tiene caso seguirlo escribiendo

Seria lo mismo que con la historia de Reneesme, solo que en EJ y obvio no voi a escribir todo el libro de amanecer (que flojera), una amiga me dijo que pusiera lo que pasaria 20 años despues, pero ami no me convence mucho la idea

Asi que... esto es un one-shot

espero les haya gustado

byeee!


End file.
